1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus enabled to reduce a burden due to change of roll paper.
2. Related art
Hitherto, image forming apparatuses, such as large-size drawing copiers and printers, use roll paper by mounting a shaft in the core of a paper roll around which long paper serving as a recording medium is wound. In a case where this roll paper is A0-size paper or A1-size paper wound therearound, an operation of changing roll paper is uneasy to perform, and involves risk, because the wide width and the large weight of roll paper. JP-A-2000-289896 has proposed a paper supply apparatus that has a roll paper holding member which is provided at an upper part of a casing of the paper supply apparatus and which permits roll paper to tentatively be put thereon, that mounts a shaft therein after a paper roll is once put on the holding member, and that subsequently lowers the paper roll to a roll paper accommodating portion which then accommodates the roll paper.
The related roll feeding apparatus is adapted to put a paper roll once on the roll paper holding member to thereby reduce the risk of accommodating the roll paper in the roll paper accommodating portion in an unstable state at the change of the roll paper. However, the roll paper may drop in the operation of accommodating roll paper in the roll paper accommodating portion due to the difference in height between the roll paper holding portion and the roll paper accommodating portion.